


Сердце и Цветок

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ло влюбился с первого взгляда. Но любовь не входила в его планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для команды WTF Pirate Alliance 2016  
> Беты: Alessie, Iraeniss, The Stinging Goddess

Безымянный остров. 1619 год.

Крики стихли, когда Ло поднялся на ринг и свет рамп направили на него. Не смущаясь пристальных взглядов, Ло прошел в синий угол и скинул плащ. Его противник Барри Манилов оскалился, хрустнув костяшками пальцев. Он был одним из королей ринга, способный размозжить череп противника одним ударом. Ло натянул шапку на глаза и выставил кулаки. Барри захохотал, к нему присоединились люди из толпы. Ло сильнее сжал кулаки, встав в стойку. Если он сможет продержаться три минуты и не умереть, то получит две тысячи белли.  
Прозвучал удар в гонг, под свист и крики зрителей бой начался. От первого удара Ло увернулся, и Барри врезался в стальную сетку, ограждавшую ринг. Он взвыл скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, вытер кровь с щеки и снова атаковал. Ло подпрыгнул, перекрутился в воздухе и ударил Барри ногой по лицу. В следующую секунду Ло лежал на полу, а из сломанного носа хлестала кровь. Белая ярость вспыхнула в голове, он вскочил и принялся наносить удары, один за другим, как его учил Лао Джи. Барри был намного сильнее и больше, но Ло превосходил его в скорости и ловкости. Вот только его тело не было готово к таким нагрузкам.  
Ло пропустил сильный удар в живот, за которым последовал хруст ломающихся костей. Перед глазами потемнело, рот наполнился кровью, и на языке Ло ощутил куски мяса, когда Барри разорвал ему щеку. Последний удар Ло не видел: его вынесло за пределы ринга, и он упал на грязный земляной пол. Барри с самым безумным выражением на лице выскочил следом, намереваясь раздавить череп Ло. С последних сил, цепляясь ногтями за землю, он начал ползти. Смерть дышала ему в затылок, но, к счастью, Ло был не одинок в этом мире.  
Кто-то остановил Барри, схватил его за жилет и отшвырнул в сторону, как соломенное чучело. Дрейк закрыл собой Ло, бросив на него мимолетный взгляд.

— Мои деньги, — прошептал Ло. Дрейк подмигнул ему.

— Ты должен парню его белли, — сказал он, обернувшись к букмекеру. — Он сражался больше трех минут. Ты просто ждал, пока твой боец не убьет его.

Дрейк был дозорным по крови. Преступники, сами того не замечая, начинали обильно потеть при разговоре с ним. Букмекер протянул Дрейку деньги, а смолкнувшие гости нервно оглядывались на выход, словно из-за кустов мог в любой момент показаться отряд дозорных. Дрейк спрятал деньги, взял Ло и побрел к выходу. Ло поднял руку и показал присутствующим средний палец.

***  
Спустя пару дней Ло все еще мочился кровью, а тело болело, сколько бы таблеток он не пил. Дрейк зашил ему разорванную щеку и сбегал в город за лекарствами, которые Ло просил; затем всячески ухаживал за ним: ловил рыбу для обеда, помогал мыться и менял бинты. На вопрос, зачем он все это делает, Дрейк ответил, что после встречи с Ло многое понял в жизни и больше не свернет со своего пути.

Ло проснулся из-за голосов на улице, выглянул в щель в стене. Шестеро подростков издевались над котом: распяли на дереве и бросали в него камни. Он скулил, но не мог вырваться. Ло схватил костыль и вышел на улицу.

— Убирайтесь отсюда! Вы мешаете мне спать, — сказал он.

Мальчишки с удивлением рассматривали его, а потом вперед выступил их главарь, мускулистый парень с ножом в руке.

— Что за урод? — хохотнул он, подойдя совсем близко к Ло. — Хотите посмотреть, как он станет рыдать и звать мамочку?

Он замахнулся ножом, Ло увернулся и ударил костылем, послав главаря в нокаут. Остальные кинулись в атаку, но Ло с легкостью побил их, заставив убегать в слезах.

Использовав способность дьявольского фрукта, Ло вытащил гвозди, которыми приколотили лапы кота к дереву, и перенес его к себе на руки. Вернувшись в дом, Ло прооперировал кота, соорудил из сена и одеял кровать и положил его спать.

***  
— Ло, — позвал Дрейк на следующее утро. — Где ты нашел этого медведя?  
— О каком медведе ты говоришь?  
Дрейк показал рукой на сжавшегося в комок кота.

— Это кот. Я нашел его вчера. Он не давал мне спать. Дрейк сел рядом с Ло, открыв банку консервов.  
— Это медвежонок, а ты дурак.

Дрейк насыпал в миску рыбы и отнес медведю— коту. Тот медленно подполз к миске, бросая взгляды на Дрейка, а когда понял, что опасность ему не грозит, набросился на еду.

— И что ты будешь с ним делать? — спросил Дрейк.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Возьми меня с собою, странный зверь в мохнатой шапке, — сказал медвежонок.

Ло и Дрейк дернулись, опрокинув пару досок — импровизированный обеденный стол, — сложенных сверху на мешок картофеля.

— Оно говорит?! — вскрикнул Ло.  
Медвежонок сел на задницу и сложил руки на груди.

— Меня зовут Бепо. Я упал со своего острова, потерялся, долго плыл и оказался тут. Простите, что напугал вас.

***  
Ло не стал уговаривать Дрейка остаться с ним, тот покинул их с Бепо через пару недель, когда они добрались до базы Морского Дозора. На выигранные деньги Ло смог купить небольшую лодку и одежду для себя и Бепо, немного белли осталось еще и на еду. Бепо нарисовал флаг и в тот же день Ло повесил его на лодку. Так, незаметно для всего мира, родились Пираты Сердца.

***  
Кола-Го. Норт Блю. 1621 год.

Она выбирала на прилавке апельсины — те, которые Ло хотел украсть, и уклончиво отвечала на заигрывание торговца. От нее пахло весною и опасностью. Он стоял совсем близко и вездесущая толпа все сильнее прижимала их друг к другу. Торговец сделал ей нелепый комплимент, от чего она прикрыла рот рукой, подавив смешок, и отвернулась — и тут их глаза встретились. Миг превратился в вечность, и он не смог оторвать от нее взгляд.  
Внезапно на дороге показалась тележка с товаром, которую толкал перед собою седой сморщенный торговец. Он кричал, чтобы освобождали место, и пер вперед, сминая всех, кто не успел отскочить. Кто-то пихнул Ло, и он уткнулся лицом в ее грудь.

— Ох, — только и сказала она, а Ло, покрасневший и смущенный, не смог найти слов, чтобы ей ответить. Он отстранился и сбежал, только чтобы через двадцать метров спрятаться за рыбным прилавком. Она взяла протянутые апельсины и шагнула в толпу, которая тут же расступилась, пропуская ее. Ло обратил внимание на красный шнурок в ее волосах, которым она обвязала хвост, оставив кисточки колыхаться возле шеи. Он поднял руку, создал сферу и произнес:

— Shambles! — шнурок оказался в его руке. Ло спрятал его в карман и поспешил уйти. Несколько яблок и груш, а также медовые пряники перекочевали в его сумку, пока он бежал через рынок. Бепо ждал возле красного камня, как договаривались. При виде Ло он вскочил, зацепился лапой за куст и едва смог удержаться от падения. Острые когти схватили ветку дерева, и он устоял.

— Где вас носило, капитан?  
Ло кинул ему яблоки.

— Слушал, о чем говорят люди в городе. Бепо подергал носом.

— От вас пахнет женщиной, — сказал он.

Ло улыбнулся, вытащил из кармана шнурок и протянул его Бепо. Тот вытянул нос и вдохнул незнакомый запах. Поморщился, так как помимо человека шнурок пах еще и духами.

— Хорошо запомни этот запах. Я клянусь, она станет моей, — сказал Ло.  
— А еще вы поклялись, что отомстите Дофламинго, — напомнил Бепо.  
— Отомщу.  
— А еще, что у нас будет корабль. Настоящий, а не эта развалина.  
— Будет.  
— А еще, что мы станем легендарными пиратами.

Ло растянулся на траве, с блаженной улыбкой уставившись в небо. Он поднял руку с зажатым в ней шнурком.

— О нас будут говорить везде, — сказал Ло. — Мы найдем One Piece. Бепо уселся рядом, грызя яблоко.

— А еще нам не помешает новая одежда. Я же почти голый хожу.

Тем временем подошли другие члены команды. Пока их было всего четверо, включая Ло, но он не сомневался, что вскоре соберет целую команду.

— Капитан, я кое-как заделал пробоину, но наша «Люся» долго не проживет. Когда мы уже купим новый корабль? — спросил Шачи.

— Только не говорите, что у нас нет денег, — вздохнул Пенгвин.

Ло спрятал шнурок в карман. Помечтать он всегда успеет. Старушка «Люся» давно просилась на пенсию, но у них не было денег, чтобы купить новый корабль, а численность их команды не позволяла много грабить. Хотя в последнее время Ло наловчился использовать свою способность для вытаскивания кошельков из карманов прохожих. Но это были такие жалкие крохи, что едва хватало на еду и одежду. Правда, месяц назад им удалось напасть на одного торговца оружием, и в его тайнике Ло нашел бриллианты. Он ничего не сказал ребятам, хоть пираты и обязаны делить добычу поровну, но он хотел сберечь эти деньги на корабль. Тот, что ему нужен, должен стоить огромных денег. При этом во всем мире был только один человек, который мог его построить.

— «Люся» протянет до Ватер7? — спросил Ло.

Куда еще плыть за кораблем, как не в город, который носил его имя. Дофламинго верил в судьбу — этому он научил и Ло. Пускай он всей душой его ненавидел, но был благодарен за знания и силу.  
***

Ватер7. Гранд Лайн. 1621 год  
Ло высыпал на стол пригоршню бриллиантов.  
— Здесь камней на 300 миллионов белли. Постройте мне корабль.

— Я больше этим не занимаюсь. В доках ты найдешь десятки отличных плотников, которые возьмутся за работу, — ответил Айсберг.

— Все, к кому я обращался, отказались делать мой заказ. И все как один говорили: «Единственный, кому это по силам, — Айсберг-сан».

Айсберг оторвался от бумаг и впервые за время разговора взглянул на Ло.  
— Тебе сколько лет? — внезапно спросил он.  
— Вы построите мне корабль?

— Нет. Сейчас занимаюсь слиянием компаний, не до этого мне. Но я могу поручиться за любого из плотников Ватер7.

Ло достал из кармана наброски будущего корабля, которые они с Бепо рисовали долгими ночами. Тогда они жили на старой рыбацкой шхуне с одной— единственной каютой. Все, что у них было — это мечта о странствиях и название «Пираты сердца». Бепо считал, что Ло

— большой романтик, раз придумал такое название.  
— Кто сможет это построить?

Айсберг взял наброски, бросил беглый взгляд на первую страницу, потом на следующую и так увлекся, что просмотрел все. Он вытащил из ящика листы бумаги, смел со стола все, что там лежало, кроме чернил, линейки и карандашей, и принялся чертить.

— Твои расчеты никуда не годятся. Такой корабль потонет сразу, как только его спустят на воду.

— Это субмарина, — поправил Ло.  
Айсберг поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Желтая субмарина, как поется в моей любимой песне.

Желтая, как цвет волос Коры, золотая, как его доброе сердце, божественная, как его миссия. Айсберг снова погрузился в работу — карандаш так и летал по бумаге. Видно, что слава лучшего плотника в мире не была пустой. Ло от нечего делать принялся осматривать комнату. Книги о строительстве кораблей, стеллажи, забитые чертежами, — комната человека, любящего свое дело. Ло всегда с уважением относился к профессионалам. Сам был таким. На одной из стен он заметил розыскную листовку, пожелтевшую от старости. Маленькая девочка на ней выглядела одинокой и совсем не опасной. Зачем правительству нужна голова ребенка? Ло подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть ее. Сердце совершило кувырок — он узнал ее. Та самая девушка, с чьим шнурком он никогда не расставался, обвязав им меч. Он стал для него талисманом, а впоследствии неизменной частью имиджа. Он даже купил духи, которыми она пахла. Нико Робин. Дитя демона. Только с его удачей можно было запасть на такую.

— Кто она? — спросил Ло.

Увидев, о ком он спрашивает, Айсберг нахмурился. Синие брови сошлись над переносицей, исказив гримасой красивое лицо.

— Преступница, — буркнул он. — Тебе уже пора. Я все сделаю. Через три недели приходи за субмариной.

***

В отеле Ло пришлось выдержать несколько минут смущающих групповых объятий. Команда не верила, что ему удастся раздобыть субмарину.

— Вы самый лучший капитан на свете, — сказал Бепо, зажав Ло лохматыми лапами.

— У нас будет настоящий подводный дом. И мы сможем водить туда женщин, — расплылся в пошловатой улыбке Шачи.

Ло высвободился из объятий, стряхнул с себя шерсть линяющего Бепо. А затем, чтобы остаться в одиночестве, предложил всем отправиться в бар. Сам же никуда не пошел,  
пролежав весь вечер в темноте отельного номера. За окном шумел карнавал: взрывались фейерверки и звенели бокалы, а люди смеялись и пели песни. Город праздновал день влюбленных. В этот день его мама всегда пекла шоколадный торт, а отец приносил цветы. Алые розы, ровно столько, сколько лет они с мамой знакомы. После их смерти Ло перестал любить карнавалы, дни влюбленных и шоколад. Словно заклинание он стал повторять имя Нико Робин. Мысли о ней действовали на него успокаивающе. Загадочная, красивая, опасная. Он видел ее каких— то пять минут и не мог забыть.

***  
Ло проснулся от шепота за дверью и скрежета в замке.

— Тссс. Разбудите капитана, — пробасил Бепо. Когда он напивался, его голос странным образом менялся и звучал как рычание дикого зверя. Бепо не видел в этом ничего удивительного, но остальных такая перемена веселила.

— Тихо! — просипел Шачи. — Мы должны заснуть до того, как проснется капитан.  
— А ключи где?  
— А разве не у тебя?  
— Да тихо вы!  
— А ну заткнулись, пьяницы! — закричал кто-то из соседнего номера.  
— Простите, — пролепетал Бепо.  
— Чего ты извиняешься?! Сам заткнись, старик!

Ло распахнул дверь, предусмотрительно отступив в сторону. Три пьяных тела рухнули на пол.

— Тихо! — зашипел Шачи. — Капитана разбудим.  
— Да его тут нет, — ответил Пенгвин. — Окно открыто.  
— Улетел? — спросил Шачи.

Пенгвин икнул, скатившись с Бепо, и захрапел, едва его голова соприкоснулась с полом. Бепо, подмяв под себя Шачи, засвистел как паровоз, причмокивая губами. Он заснул еще стоя у дверей. Ло с улыбкой посмотрел на ребят, затем снял с кровати покрывало, набросил на них и вернулся в постель.

***

Люди в городе либо не знали ничего о Нико Робин, либо не хотели говорить. Ло весь день потратил на расспросы местных, но так ничего и не узнал, кроме того, что все начинали нервничать, стоило ему заговорить о Робин. Поняв, что таким образом привлекает к себе нежелательное внимание, Ло вернулся в отель.

Ребята все еще мучились похмельем и вставали с постели только, чтобы сбегать в туалет. Ло распахнул окна, впуская прохладный влажный воздух, выгрузил на стол купленные овощи и принялся готовить обед. Кока в команде не было, и приходилось обходиться своими силами. Ло готовил неплохо — научила его этому Бейби-5.

— Капитан, я умираю, — простонал Шачи.  
— Сейчас помогу, — пообещал Ло со зловещей улыбкой и вытащил из ножен нодати.

Шачи боялся пискнуть, после того как Ло приступил к делу. Он оцепенел от страха и принялся молиться, посчитав себе покойником. Части его тела летали по комнате: от пальцев до печени. Бепо и Пенгвин сжались в углу, обхватив друг друга руками, и клялись никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не жаловаться капитану на здоровье. В эту минуту местная горничная Кира Морси открыла дверь, чтобы убраться в комнате. Увидев перед собой зависшую в воздухе селезенку, — грохнулась в обморок. Сосед Изуми Кихиро, заметив растянувшееся вдоль коридора тело горничной, как порядочный мужчина бросился к ней с самым гениальном вопросом, какой только придумало человечество для критических ситуаций: «С Вами все в порядке?». Порядком там и не пахло, но вместо того, чтобы вызвать доктора или позвать на помощь, Кихиро заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и обомлел. Увиденное еще долго снилось ему в ночных кошмарах: кровь на стенах, разрезанный на  
части парень, убийца с огромным мечом в руке.  
Трафальгар Ло повернул голову и сказал будничным голосом, вытирая кровь со щеки:  
— Закройте дверь.  
Кихиро упал сверху на Киру без сознания.

***

Стоило Ло на следующее утро выйти в коридор отеля, как соседи спешно разбежались по своим номерам. Щелкнули замки, и было слышно, как двигают что-то тяжелое, подпирая двери. Ло поднял с пола газету, оброненную одним из жильцом, и отправился выпить кофе.

Посетители бара, завидев Ло, кинулись к выходу. Остались лишь слепой старик и страшная женщина в колготках в сеточку. Ло взял кофе и сел за свободный столик у окна, развернув газету. Об очередном подвиге полностью седого, но все такого же устрашающего Гарпа Ло прочитал целиком, вспоминая рассказы Дрейка о том, во сколько Правительству обходятся подвиги вице— адмирала. Была еще статья о приезде тенрюбито в Сата-Мора и о ликовании жителей от встречи с ним. Ло ее лишь проглядел: если бы мог, собственноручно убил бы всех мерзких «божков».

— Я не могла не заметить, как скривилось твое лицо, когда ты прочитал о тенрюбито, — женщина в колготках подсела к Ло и заговорила полушепотом.

— Мне не нужна компания, — отрезал Ло и перевернул страницу.  
— Меня зовут Клавдия. Нам нужны такие как ты.  
Теперь Ло поднял на нее глаза.

— Для Лиги Трансвеститов? — только сейчас Ло обратил внимание, что Клавдия была не совсем женщиной. Хотя ему не было дела до того, кем она себя считает.

Клавдия засмеялась и снова перешла на шепот.

— Люди в городе болтают разное. Например, что тебя интересует Нико Робин. Мы тоже ее ищем!

Ло неторопливо сделал глоток кофе, отставил чашку и, сложив руки перед собою, уставился на Клавдию.

— Зачем она тебе?  
— А тебе?  
— Сестра моей покойной жены, — ответил Ло.  
Клавдия покачала головой.

— Понимаю. Я из Революционной Армии. Мы хотим ее спасти. Так что если ты поделишься с нами информацией, будем очень благодарны.

— Жди меня возле свалки в двенадцать, — сказал Ло. Он вышел из кафе, оставив позади кланяющуюся ему Клавдию и отправился к Айсбергу.

***

— Завтра уже будет готова. Надо, чтобы краска высохла, — сообщил Айсберг, едва Ло вошел.

— Спасибо.  
— Получишь корабль и убирайся подальше от острова.

— Я понял, — усмехнулся Ло. — Уже достал запах вашего города. Плохо для моего здоровья.

— И забудь о Нико Робин. Будешь о ней спрашивать каждого встречного, не опомнишься, как получишь пулю в лоб. Может, даже от нее.

— Приду завтра за кораблем, — махнул рукой Ло.

***  
Клавдия ждала на свалке, как договаривались. Курила сигарету, сидя на куске дерева.

— Рада, что ты пришел, — улыбнулась она.  
Ло вытащил нодати и бросился на нее. Ударил, отсек пояс с оружием, а затем отскочил,  
сжимая в руке вырезанное сердце. Клавдия упала на колени.  
— Зачем тебе Нико Робин? — повторил Ло. Сердце в его руке затрепыхалось.  
— Говорю же, я из революционеров.  
Ло сжал сердце.

— Врешь! Ты из Правительства или охотник за наградой? Ищешь ее, чтобы убить? Лицо Клавдии перекосила гримаса. И она заговорила мужским голосом.

— Предлагаю объединить силы, а награду поделим пополам.

— Эта женщина моя! — сказал Ло. Он сильно сжал сердце, от чего Клавдия потеряла сознание. Вставив сердце на место, Ло провел небольшую операцию на мозге. Больше она не будет представлять опасность для Робин.

***

Провожать Пиратов Сердца собрался весь город. Не из-за любви к ним, а чтобы удостовериться, что те убрались наверняка. Среди зевак бродили полицейские, высматривая хулиганов и пьяниц. Айсберг давал последние указания. Команда уже сидела внутри субмарины, ожидая лишь Бепо.

Ло говорил по ден-ден муши с Дрейком, договариваясь о встрече. Шачи и Пенгвин, прижав лица и ладони к иллюминатору, с тоскою смотрели на город.

— Капитан, из-за вас мы вряд ли сюда вернемся.  
— А я пообещал Мари любить ее вечно, — вздохнул Шачи.

Бепо запрыгнул внутрь и задраил за собой люк. Через минуту под крики толпы субмарина ушла под воду.

 

***

Форт Коме-Ана. Норт Блю. 1622 год.

Дрейка сразу облепили взглядами, едва он вошел. Когда десять минут назад в таверне показался Ло, то его не удостоили даже беглым осмотром. Наверное, все дело в форме дозорного, подумал Ло, наблюдая, как женщины принимали соблазнительные позы перед Дрейком.

— Когда ты уже навестишь меня? — спросила одна из девушек у стойки.  
— Когда снова загремишь за решетку, — сказал Дрейк.

Ло поднял руку, чтобы привлечь внимание. Дрейк уселся напротив и сразу ополовинил бутылку вина, что Ло заказал ранее.

— Ну что, убил уже кого— нибудь? — спросил Дрейк, опустив бутылку на стол и вытерев платком рот.

— Я хотел тебя кое о чем расспросить, — ответил Ло.

— Ты же знаешь, за твоим «кое— чем» охотится Цуру, а я в силу некоторых анатомических особенностей не могу стать частью ее команды.

— Я не о нем. Меня интересует Нико Робин.

Дрейк сложил ладони перед собою и не мигая уставился на Ло. Прием дозорных при допросе преступников. Ло уставился в ответ, легкая улыбка тронула его губы.

— Ты покраснел, — наконец изрек Дрейк.  
— Я еще не услышал ни о слова о ней, — парировал Ло.

— В двух словах тут не расскажешь, — сказал Дрейк и поднялся, — пошли со мной. У меня сегодня дежурство — должен охранять козленка адмирала. Там я тебе все и расскажу.

— Я пират, не хотелось бы идти на базу дозорных.  
Дрейк схватил его за плечо, выдернув из-за стола. Силой он обладал ужасающей.  
— Напомни, какая там у тебя награда, пират?

Ло было нечего возразить. Ни одной листовки с его портретом еще не выпустили, ни разу его имя не упоминалось в газетах. До сих пор Ло осторожничал, чтобы избежать столкновения с Дофламинго: тот активно искал его после смерти Коры. Конечно, как и всякому мальчишке,  
Ло хотелось, чтобы его имя прогремело на весь мир. И все же он понимал, что еще не время. Надо скопить силы, собрать команду, да и изучить все возможности своего фрукта не помешало бы.

***

Дрейк бросил Ло покрывало и поставил перед ним чашку кофе. По дороге они попали под холодный ливень и промокли насквозь. Свою одежду пришлось снять, а вместо нее надеть форму дозорного, так как у Дрейка не было ничего другого. Ло все еще дрожал от холода, но горячий кофе и накинутое на плечи покрывало постепенно возвращали ему тепло.

— Так что ты хотел о ней узнать? — спросил Дрейк.  
— Все, что тебе известно.

И Дрейк рассказал. О городе ученых, сожженном дотла, и о маленькой девочке, которой удалось сбежать. О том, что она единственная в мире, кто может возродить древнее оружие. И о том, что ее ищут вот уже десять лет, но так и не могут поймать.

— Сам дьявол ей помогает, — хмыкнул Дрейк.

Колокольчик на шее козленка зазвенел. Дрейк вскочил, матерясь, открыл ящик и достал свежей зелени.

— Ненасытная тварь, — сказал он, насыпав листьев в миску козленка.  
— А может дозорные плохо ищут? — спросил Ло.

— Намекаешь на то, что мы в контрах с ищейками правительства? — Дрейк выдрал рукав кофты из пасти козленка и вернулся на место. — Ты прав, дозорные не любят правительственных агентов. Слишком много у них власти. Даже адмирал обязан им подчиняться. Так что если бы я увидел сейчас девушку, похожую на Нико Робин, то не бросился бы за нею очертя голову, а позвонил бы в Сайфер Пол.

Ло хмыкнул. Козленок сожрал кепку Дрейка.

***

Вышел Ло с базы, когда на востоке зажглись первые лоскуты рассветного неба. Дрейк рассказал не только все, что знал о Робин, но и о том, где ее видели последний раз. Ее история поразила Ло, в ней было все то, что пережил он: одиночество, отвергнутость всем миром, уничтожение родного города и семьи. За что она цепляется, чтобы жить? Во что верит?

Ло сорвался на бег: эмоции переполняли его. Найти, обнять, оберегать — все, что хотела его душа, охваченная первой юношеской влюбленностью.

Раскрасневшийся от бега, он ворвался на корабль.  
— Бепо, курс на Лас-Пальмас! — скомандовал он.

Ло не мог сидеть на месте, руки дрожали, сердце колотилось как у больного. Больного любовью. Члены его команды молча наблюдали за капитаном, обеспокоенные, что тот сошел с ума.

— Скорее, — взмолился Ло. — Вдруг мы опоздаем!

***

Лас-Пальмас. Норт Блю. 1622 год.

Возле города были пришвартованы два корабля дозорных. Ло приказал команде оставаться на субмарине с включенными моторами, чтобы они могли отплыть в любую минуту.

— Капитан, с вами все будет нормально? — спросил Бепо, комкая в руках листок бумаги.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Ло. Бепо его улыбка не успокоила, только сильнее напугала.

Ло натянул куртку и выбрался на берег. У него перед дозорными было большое преимущество: он мог представить, как она думает. Они — нет. От торговки на улице он узнал, что дозорные уже три дня прочесывают город, не выпуская ни один корабль из порта. Значит, если она тут, то еще не успела уплыть. Дрейк сказал, что пойманные дозорными пираты, выпрашивая себе смягчение условий, сообщили, что подвезли Нико Робин до Лас-  
Пальмас. Конечно, она могла уже давно сбежать. Ло знал, что это не так. Она что-то ищет в городе.

Первым делом Ло узнал, где продаются лучшие апельсины. В их единственную встречу Робин купила много апельсинов. Слабая зацепка, но это все, что у него было. И о чем не знали дозорные.

Марк, продавец фруктов, сразу вспомнил элегантную девушку, которая купила у него много фруктов.

— Красивая она, парень, это да, — сказал Марк, — но черная у нее душа. Лучше спроси у Тома, он помог ей дотащить апельсины.

Ло поблагодарил, купил пару килограмм яблок, которые тут же раздал детям на улице. Томом оказался девятилетний сирота, что жил на окраине города, под крыльцом старого дома. За двадцать белли и пару яблок он показал Ло, куда провел Робин.

***

Ло опоздал. Полосы света, прорезавшиеся сквозь густую листву, освещали трупы вокруг. Прямо на глазах Ло еще двое мужчин свалились, после того как хрустнули их шейные позвонки.

— Демон! — завопил один парень и начал в нее стрелять. Ло действовал инстинктивно, обменяв пули на листья. А Робин свернула шею стрелявшему.

— Меня всего лишь интересует история! — крикнула она и ударила кулаком по камню. — Снова не то!

Она схватила с земли рюкзак, запихнула в него блокнот и закинула на плечо. Переступая через трупы, она шла прямиком к Ло. Она не смотрела на него. Видимо, он показался ей мальчишкой, ребенком, на которого не стоит тратить внимание. Пустое место. Ло хотел остановить ее, сказать что-то, но все, что он мог, — стоять и смотреть, как она проходит мимо. Он опомнился, когда она уже исчезла за деревьями.

— Робин, — позвал он.  
Сзади прогремел выстрел.  
— Стоять!  
Ло обернулся — на поляну ворвался отряд дозорных.  
— Твоих рук дело?

Ло поднял руку и создал сферу: у него не было времени объясняться с дозорными. Злясь, Ло устроил им настоящий ад. Отрезал им руки с оружием, потом головы. Дозорные кричали от страха перед его силой. Части тела катались по земле. Никто не умер, не почувствовал особой боли, но видеть, как твои руки ползают по земле, а твои ноги бегают вокруг и натыкаются на деревья, когда ты всего лишь голова, — было настолько ужасно, что многие лишились рассудка. И все это время Ло скалился, чем еще сильнее напугал дозорных.

В тот день Ло сделал себе имя в мире пиратов, но упустил Нико Робин.

***

Рома— Ре. Норт Блю. 1625 год.

— Выпьем за твои 100 миллионов, — сказал Дрейк, поставив перед Ло большую кружку пенящегося пива.

— И это предлагает командор Морского Дозора, — вздохнул Ло.  
Дрейк развернул кепку козырьком назад и показал пальцем на свои плечи.

— Ты тут видишь форму дозорного? Сегодня я простой гражданский, выпивающий со своим приятелем. 100 миллионов — ты теперь крупная дичь.

Ло пригубил пиво.  
— Не настолько, чтобы тягаться с Йонко.

— Они годами строили свои империи. К ним так просто не подступиться. Но есть пара вариантов.

— Ты раздумывал над этим? — усмехнулся Ло.  
— Не то, чтобы всерьез, — отмахнулся Дрейк. — Но хватит об этих монстрах. Мы пьем за тебя!

Ло поднял кружку и выпил одним махом. В баре шумели, перекрикивая певца на сцене. Пахло дымом от сигарет и потом уставших после работы мужиков. Дрейк покрутил головой, высматривая кого-то в толпе.

— И где ее носит?  
— Ты снова пытаешься подсунуть мне девчонку? — вздохнул Ло.  
Дрейк залился смехом.  
— Для Хины ты мелковат.  
— Только не говори, что ты пригласил ту чокнутую капитаншу?  
— Расслабься. У нее на лица память никакая. А вот и она.

Хина подошла к их столику в черном свитере и джинсах. Изо рта торчала сигарета, а волосы были собраны в хвост.

— Привет, парни! — сказала она. — Хина тут. Дрейк налил ей пива и спросил:

— Звонила своему парню?

— Хина злится. Он ей не парень! Дрейк обернулся к Ло.

— Мы о Смокере говорим. Помнишь, я рассказывал? Ло кивнул.

— Он сбежал от Хины в Ист Блю. Стережет свой родной городок, — продолжил Дрейк.

— Он не сбежал, — топнула ногой Хина. — Это его наказание. Он побил вице-адмирала Рояля. Если бы Хина не заступилась, то его бы выгнали из Дозора.

— А кто этот Рояль? — спросил Ло.

— Коррумпированный дозорный. Брал деньги у преступников, покрывая контрабанду наркотиков. Еще принуждал детей из одного сиротского приюта к занятию проституцией. В общем, когда Смокер все разнюхал, то едва не убил его, — Хина потушила сигарету и запалила вторую. — Без Хины он бы и дня на флоте не продержался.

Через полчаса Хина напилась настолько, что Дрейку пришлось взвалить ее на спину и отнести в казармы. Ло остался в баре, заказав еще пива.

Дрейк подтвердил его опасения: Дофламинго назначили шичибукаем. Теперь придется ждать лишние пару лет, пока он сможет к нему подобраться.

Почувствовав чей-то взгляд, Ло обернулся. Молодая женщина улыбнулась ему, легонько наклонив голову. Нащупав в кармане презервативы, Ло допил пиво, бросил на стол монеты и отправился к незнакомке.

Красный шнурок все так же опоясывал его нодати.

***

Лог-Таун. Ист Блю. 1627 год.

Ветер усиливался. Вывески бились о стены пойманными бабочками. Люди в спешке закрывали окна и запирали двери. Ло шел центральной улицей, придерживая одной рукой шапку. Между домами показалась площадь — место, где был казнен король пиратов. Поискав глазами эшафот, Ло наткнулся на груду искореженного металла с тлеющим деревом. Он остановил пробегающего мимо паренька.

— Что случилось? — спросил Ло.  
— Молния уничтожила эшафот.  
— И часто тут такие молнии бывают?

— Впервые с того дня, как казнили Роджера, — парень оказался любителем поболтать и, несмотря на то, что ветер практически сбивал его с ног, продолжил: — Но самое удивительное то, что молния попала в эшафот именно в тот момент, когда один пират собирался казнить там другого пирата.

Ветер стал сильнее. Парня начало сносить в сторону. Крикнув что-то, он скрылся за  
поворотом. Через минуту Ло остался один на площади. С неба полился дождь. Ло взглянул еще раз на уничтоженный эшафот, жалея, что не узнал, — выжил ли тот пират. Натянув шапку на глаза, Ло развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Идти становилось все труднее. Ло ухватился за выступ здания, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. из-за дождя, лившего сплошной стеной, было сложно рассмотреть дорогу. Мимо пролетела истошно мяукающая кошка, следом — деревянная повозка.

— Тебя где носило? — заорал кто-то рядом.

— О, Зоро, Санджи! Дымный дядька, а потом ветер сильный... — звонкий голос потонул в шуме дождя.

Какие-то люди промчались мимо. Потом ветер вообще взбесился. Сильный шквал пронесся по улочкам, сметая Ло вместе с ящиками, бочками и всем, что не было прибито или приколочено.

Его кружило в воздухе и несло в сторону океана. Остановил Ло неизвестный, внезапно появившийся на дороге. Ло врезался в него и рухнул на землю. Ураган свирепствовал вокруг, но там, где упал Ло, ветер лишь легонько касался его. Человек подал ему руку и одним рывком поставил на ноги. Сверкнула молния. Ло оказался лицом к лицу с Драгоном, самым опасным преступником в мире. Сердце заколотилось в груди. Ло крепче сжал нодати в руке, не зная, чего ожидать.

— Забавная шапка, — сказал Драгон, обдав Ло запахом ментола и лимона. Голос звучал странно. С неестественной хрипотцой.

Ло стащил зубами с левой руки перчатку и коснулся костяшками пальцев лба Драгона.  
— Эй! Ты чего делаешь?! — возмутился Драгон.  
— Я доктор.  
— А докторам разрешено трогать любого человека на улице?

— У вас воспалено горло и высокая температура. Ларингит, скорее всего. Леденцы от него не спасут.

Драгон как раз разворачивал очередной леденец.  
— Шторм утихает, — сказал он, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Пора уходить.  
Закинув леденец в рот, Драгон устремился к берегу.

— Драгон-сан, — позвал Ло, глядя ему вслед. — Вы тут, чтобы посмотреть на казнь короля пиратов? — от волнения он не заметил, как оговорился.

Драгон рассмеялся.  
— Да, на короля пиратов я и смотрел.  
Ло нахмурился. И что такого смешного он спросил?

***

Остров Левого Уха. Гранд Лайн. 1627 год.

Ло перепрыгнул через поваленное дерево и устремился в лес. Рюкзак за спиною оттягивал плечи из-за набитых в него золотых слитков. Позади слышались крики погони: аборигенам не понравилось, что он взял их золото. В его сторону полетели отравленные стрелы, Ло шмыгнул под ветки ели. Одна стрела попала ему в ногу. Слегка зацепила, но жжение от яда мгновенно распространилось. Ло перетянул ногу, чтобы яд не попал к сердцу, и побежал. Копье пролетело мимо, едва коснувшись уха. Ло спрыгнул вниз, скатившись по склону. С раненой ногой бежать становилось все труднее, аборигены сокращали расстояние. Поймают

— зажарят. Ло махнул мечом — дерево свалилось, перекрыв дорогу. Он подбежал к краю утеса, обернулся — аборигены перелезали через дерево — и прыгнул. В воздухе создал сферу и переместил себя на субмарину.

— Погружаемся! — прокричал Ло, свалившись на пол центрального поста.

Мотор загудел, открылись кингстоны, и субмарина плавно ушла под воду. Ло бросился в медицинский отсек за противоядием: он почти перестал ощущать ногу.

— Капитан, помощь нужна? — высунулся Бепо.  
— Нет, следи за погружением!  
— Есть!

Ло разорвал штанину и вколол себе лекарство. Затем вытащил из груди сердце и сделал укол прямиком в него.

— Красная волчанка! — воскликнул Шачи, войдя. — Никогда к этому не привыкну. Свежая пресса.

Шачи бросил на стол газету и вышел. Ло схватил ее после того, как вставил себе сердце, и отправился на кухню. Налив молока, уселся за стол и развернул газету.

Через минуту Ло забыл про молоко, золото и ноющую ногу. Нико Робин, еще более красивая, чем он помнил, смотрела на него с фотографии.

***

— Капитан, с вами все хорошо? — спросил Пенгвин, когда Ло проковылял мимо него в свою каюту.

— Это яд. Но я уже принял меры.  
Ло сменил одежду на пижаму, залез под одеяло и накрылся с головою.

Все началось снова. Пять лет назад он решил, что его чувства — мираж, иллюзия, созданная гормонами подростка и романтичностью его натуры. Он забыл о ней, перестал искать и полностью сосредоточился на цели всей своей жизни — уничтожении Дофламинго. И вот она снова ворвалась в его жизнь, и чувства вспыхнули в нем, будто никогда и не угасали. Как такое вообще возможно? Как можно желать человека, если видел его лишь пару раз в жизни? Еще и этот Манки Д. Луффи. Насколько надо любить девушку, чтобы ради нее сражаться со всем миром? Наверняка Робин тоже его любит.

— Просто блеск, — выдохнул Ло, откинув одеяло. — Теперь я ревную!

Конечно, можно предположить, что Луффи — величайший из кретинов. Или в его венах течет кровь какого-то борца за свободу. Ло обреченно вздохнул, испытав отвращение к самому себе: он пытался ухватиться за несуществующую соломинку, а не признать очевидный факт. Он опоздал. Нико Робин теперь принадлежит другому мужчине.

Ло провел минут десять в попытках убедить свой мозг, что она ему никогда не была нужна. А когда ему это почти удалось, — заснул.


	2. Chapter 2

Сабаоди. Гранд Лайн. 1627 год.

Ло прогуливался с Бепо между прилавками со всевозможными сладостями. Шачи и Пенгвин спорили за спиной о том, кто из стомиллионных новичков самый крутой. После Трафальгара Ло разумеется. Настораживало, что в городе было мало дозорных. Даже если бы они замаскировались под гражданских, Ло разглядел бы их. Но вокруг сновали пираты, приезжие торговцы, газетчики, артисты, но ни одного дозорного. Юная девушка раздавала на улице листовки. Ло взял одну. В ней писалось об аукционе рабов в первой роще. Знакомый Веселый Роджер примостился в нижнем углу листовки.

***

Внешне Ло оставался спокойным, даже улыбался, но его внутренности сжимало от отвращения. Вокруг, обсуждая лоты, смеялись нарядно одетые люди. Шачи нервно оглядывался по сторонам, Пенгвин уткнулся лицом в пол, стиснув зубы, Бепо играл со шнурком на нодати Ло — всем им было неприятно находиться среди этих подонков. Бепо пришлось говорить, что он в костюме медведя: представители его расы ценились работорговцами. Рабов выводили один за другим на сцену. Мужчины и женщины, попавшие в безжалостные жернова этого мира. Их раздевали, взвешивали — делали все, чтобы показать публике, насколько хороший товар перед ними. Ло услышал, как Шачи выругался, когда красивую молодую девушку продали старому лысому развратнику. На мгновение Ло захотелось разнести здесь все.  
Кто-то услышал его мысли. Грохот рушащихся стен разнесся по залу. Манки Д. Луффи со  
своим старпомом свалились с большой летающей рыбы.  
Ло думал, что возненавидит его с одного взгляда, но оказалось наоборот — дерзкий, своенравный, бесстрашный Луффи понравился ему. Он создал хаос из ничего, и Ло не заметил, как ввязался в его дела, как оказался на его стороне и восхищенно улыбался, когда тот врезал тенрюбито, а потом сражался с ним бок-о-бок.

***

Нашествие дозорных во главе с адмиралом Пираты Сердца переждали под водой в субмарине. Ло не спешил в Новый Мир. Дозор, затеявший войну с Белоусом, интересовал его куда сильнее. Газеты пестрели сообщениями о Портгасе Д. Эйсе. Ло никогда его не встречал, но с интересом просматривал истории о нем. Еще один из Д. Что же кроется за этим инициалом?  
В день казни по острову установили огромные видео-улитки, что транслировали события из Маринфорда. Ло спокойно отнесся к тому, что Эйс оказался сыном Роджера. Он ожидал подобного. Сердце ни разу не дрогнуло при виде улыбающегося Дофламинго. Боа Хэнкок не поразила своей красотой. Но когда с неба упал Луффи, Ло вцепился рукой в поручень балкона, с которого его команда наблюдала за войной. Одним поступком, самым безрассудным из возможных, Луффи переплюнул всех новичков. Ло не мог этого так оставить.

— Капитан, он сын дракона?! Драконы еще не вымерли? — схватил Бепо Ло за рукав.  
— Ты, мешок меха, — сказал Шачи. — Драгона сын. Человека! Ты себе как представляешь, чтобы дракон сделал человеческого ребенка.  
— Простите меня! — загрустил Бепо.  
— Бепо, курс на Маринфорд! — скомандовал Ло.  
Манки Д. Луффи нуждался в чуде. Ло мог им стать.

***

Гранд Лайн. 1627 год.

Они покинули остров амазонок уже десять часов назад, а Шачи и Пенгвин продолжали синхронно вздыхать, их лица напоминали театральные маски вечной печали. Ло не обращал на них внимания, он прокручивал в голове моменты битвы.

— Капитан, я расшифровал послание брата, — выбежал на палубу Шачи, тряся листком бумаги.  
— Какое послание?  
— О Нико Робин, — сияя улыбкой, ответил Шачи.

Внешне Ло оставался спокойным, но неприятный холодок пробежался по спине. Он не помнил, чтобы говорил о Робин своей команде.

— И как тебе удалось? — спросил Жан.  
— Пришлось сказать, что она — невеста капитана.  
Никто не закричал, не удивился. Все вокруг вели себя так, будто давно это знают.  
— Правда, он не купился на это. Сказал, что дело секретное, он не может разглашать их тайны, — тем временем продолжал Шачи.

Бепо заворочался рядом с Ло. Проснулся и тут же спросил:  
— Но ты узнал, так?  
Шачи кивнул. Этого ему показалось мало, и он отвесил поклон, словно артист в цирке.  
— Капитан, — его глаза засияли от влаги, — я теперь понимаю, насколько Вы великий, гениальный человек.  
— Да не тяни! — прикрикнул Жан.  
— Я сказал, что раз капитан спас сына их командира, то мы вроде как не враги. И Бари сразу согласился рассказать. По его словам, Нико Робин повезли в их штаб-квартиру, и пока она будет находиться с революционерами. Под их защитой.  
— Я только не пойму, с чего вы решили, что она моя невеста? — спросил Ло. Еще и всему  
миру разболтали!  
— Но как же? Она та самая, — ответил Бепо. — Я сразу узнал ее запах, когда мы встретили Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы на аукционе.  
— Она такая красивая, — пропел Пенгвин.  
Все члены команды смотрели на Ло с выражением детского умиления на лицах.  
— Готовьтесь отплывать, — приказал Ло.  
— За девушкой? — спросил Шачи.  
— Нет. Ловить пиратов. В ближайшее время я собираюсь стать Шичибукаем!

***

Исла Тортуга. Гранд Лайн. 1628 год.

Желтая субмарина всплыла возле Исла Тортуга. Негласная столица пиратов не спала. кто-то пел в кустах о несчастной любви Хуана, ему подпевали стоны из-за деревьев, было слышно, как кричат пираты в городе и смеются женщины. На улицах спали пьяные, между их телами сновали путаны. Одна из них в полушубке из зеленых перьев подошла к Ло и прижалась к его бедру.

— Для такого милахи скидка — тысяча за ночь. Ло отстранил ее от себя, сказав:  
— Мы не за этим.  
Шлюха послушно отошла.  
— Вот это местечко, — облизнулся Пенгвин. — Полное беззаконие.  
— Надеюсь, тут есть медведицы, — сказал Бепо с надеждой вглядываясь в очертание деревни.

Возле бара «Последний стакан» стоял пират, в руке он держал пистолет, который приставил к голове лысого полуобнаженного мужчины.

— Где мои деньги? — заревел пират.  
— Я их не брал, — обливался слезами лысый.  
— Врешь, сволочь, — с этим словами пират выстрелил и разнес голову мужчине. Его тело упало рядом с Ло. Он стряхнул с ботинок прилипшую грязь и прошел мимо. Позади раздался каркающий смех.

Ло толкнул рукой дверь и вошел внутрь самого большого бара города — «Морской монах». Ходили слухи, что в этом месте заключались самые безумные союзы, продавались и покупались жизни и сокровища. Десятки пиратов каждый день собирались тут, чтобы услышать последние новости, а иногда получить заказ. На втором этаже находилась так называемая «черная комната». Там, на стенах, висели листовки тех, кого пираты хотели уничтожить. В основном дозорные, хотя пираты также попадались, как и охотники на пиратов, и простые граждане. За принесенную голову кого-то из списка можно было получить хорошие деньги. Например, голова адмирала Акаину оценивалась в 950 миллион белли. Цена росла в зависимости от того, сколько пиратов желало смерти этому человеку. Каждый пират мог придти в «черную комнату» и заказать убийство, положив на имя будущего покойника деньги. Сумма увеличивалась, как только очередной возжелавший мести пират вносил деньги.

Ло не интересовали заказные убийства, хотя он и мечтал об одной смерти. Но он хотел лично присутствовать при уничтожении Дофламинго.

Ло оглядел бар и спросил у Бепо:  
— Как думаешь, сотня тут наберется?  
— Даже больше, — ответил Бепо.  
— То, что надо, — улыбнулся Ло и вытащил меч.

Первый пират упал лицом в миску с мясом, когда Ло вырезал у него из груди сердце. Путаны заверещали, бросившись врассыпную. Ло с хладнокровием хирурга кромсал людей. Визги и крики наполнили помещение. Один за другим пираты валились на пол, а их сердца оказывались в руке Ло. Он бросал их в сундук, который держали открытым Шачи и Пенгвин.  
Загрохотали выстрелы, но Ло вернул пули обратно, а Бепо отправил в полет тех, кто попытался напасть на Ло с мечом. Спустя пять минут крики стихли, уцелевшие прятались под столами, остальные вырубились от страха или умерли от своих же пуль.

— Сколько?  
— Девяносто восемь, — ответил Шачи.  
— Двоих не хватает, — Ло осмотрелся вокруг. В одном из углов, возле пианино, пытались спрятаться два пирата. Ло шагнул к ним, переступая валяющиеся тела.  
— Нет! — заорал рыжий пират в красной жилетке. — Не подходи!  
— Дьявол! — заорал второй, его зеленые панталоны стали мокрыми, когда Ло направил на него свой меч.  
— Mess! — оба сердца оказались в руке Ло. Он швырнул их Бепо.  
Пост Шичибукая он получил сразу после того, как отправил сто вырезанных сердец в штаб-квартиру Дозора.

***

Панк Хазард. Новый Мир. 1629 год.

Ло не спалось. Завтра он должен был попрощаться со своей командой. Он намеревался отправить их к берегам Зо, родного острова Бепо. За все те годы, что они провели вместе, он привязался к ним и не хотел расставаться. Но больше всего он не хотел подвергать их опасности. Это была его война. Он встал с постели, открыл сейф, в котором хранил деньги и важные вещи: блокнот Коры, а с недавних пор там лежала листовка Робин. Он все еще пытался убедить себя, что равнодушен к ней. Она не его, постоянно повторял он после того, как увидел ее на Сабаоди, но не мог забыть ее низкого голоса, произносящего его имя.

Сделав кофе, Ло сел за стол. Перед ним лежали листовка Робин и блокнот Коры.  
— Что бы Вы сделали на моем месте, Кора-сан? — спросил Ло у комнаты.

Обязательно что-то глупое. Кора по— другому не умел. Он был неуклюжим и нелепым. Отстойный пират, жалкий дозорный. Но самый дорогой и любимый человек для одного мальчика. Ло улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Открыв ящик, достал оттуда зажигалку, взял в руки листовку Робин и подпалил. Он не сможет быть счастлив, зная, что Дофламинго безнаказанно наслаждается жизнью. Особенно теперь, когда Ло так близок к победе.

Листовка Робин превратилась в пепел.

***

Панк Хазард. Новый Мир. 1630 год.

Ло нехотя признал, что без Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы его план бы не сработал. С их помощью он не только смог уничтожить лабораторию и похитить Цезаря, но и нейтрализовать Верго, одного из сильнейших членов семьи.

Альянс — это удача, на которую Ло не рассчитывал. Пришлось кое о чем умолчать, чтобы склонить Луффи к союзу. Но даже если Ло и испытывал неприятные чувства от того, что собирался с его помощью отомстить Дофламинго, то они рассеялись после более близкого знакомства с бесшабашными пиратами.

Луффи поступал, как ему хотелось, а не как просил Ло, и вел себя хуже избалованного ребенка. Для человека, росшего без родителей, у него было слишком много себялюбия. И, как Ло сказал Смокеру, еще неизвестно кто из них втянул другого в альянс. Ло надеялся, что он.

— Гуляем! — закричал Луффи.

И после этого Ло совсем потерял контроль над ситуаций. Пиво лилось из кружек, восхитительный запах супа поднял даже калек и больных — они выстроились в очередь за порцией. Дозорные и пираты пели и танцевали, обнимались и братались, словно отмечали свадьбу своих детей. Только Смокер и Ло сидели в стороне. У них хватило профессиональной чести вести себя как нормальные дозорный и пират.

Ло незаметно наблюдал за Робин. Какой прекрасной она казалась ему среди толпы  
уродливых мужиков. Если он в чем и завидовал Луффи, то только в том, что тот сумел приручить такую восхитительную женщину. Он так увлекся, что не услышал, как Смокер позвал его несколько раз.

— Ты влюбился, что не слышишь?! — рявкнул Смокер над ухом. — Твои уплывают.  
— Наконец-то, — процедил Ло.

***

Ло поднялся на Санни и первым, что увидел, был Луффи, который обнимал Робин и рассказывал ей о чем— то. Ло помрачнел. Когда он выбрал месть вместо любви, подавив чувства, которые испытывал к Робин, разве мог он предположить, что она неожиданно появится в его жизни.

Когда они отплыли от Панк Хазарда, погода резко поменялась: засияло солнце, принеся с собою тепло. Ло скинул пальто и уселся на скамейку возле мачты. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы вмиг окружили его, потребовав рассказать про планы свержения Йонко. Ло взглянул на Робин, пока излагал суть. Не мигая, она смотрела на него, пальцами играя с воротником футболки. У Ло пересохло во рту, и он забыл, о чем говорил. Луффи опустил руку ему на плечо, вырвав из оцепенения.

— Мы теперь в альянсе, — захихикал он.

Ло продолжил: о Йонко, Джокере, тайных схемах и правилах жизни в Новом Мире. Брук заснул, Усопп, схватив молоток, принялся чинить какой— то ящик — хотя еще пять минут назад громче всех возражал против союза. Зоро внимательно слушал, Нами пила чай, Санджи смотрел, как она пьет чай, самураи при имени Кайдо едва за борт не свалились, но Ло не было до них дела. На Робин он больше не смотрел.

Затем был обед. Ло сидел рядом с Робин, и ее нога постоянна задевала его. Ненароком. Но каждый раз у Ло перехватывало дыхание. А когда она потянулась за яблоком и ее грудь коснулась его руки, Ло едва не выпрыгнул со стула. Хорошо, что его отвлекли самураи расспросами о Зо, и он смог на время забыть о ней.

Робин поднесла палочки ко рту Луффи, и тот схватил кусочек мяса, зажатый между ними. Она засмеялась, а потом этими же палочками взяла рис и съела его. Ло не ожидал, что настолько расстроиться от увиденного. Даже аппетит пропал.

Поблагодарив Санджи за еду, Ло вышел на палубу. Мимо проплыла огромная глыба льда, с которой на него вытаращилось неизвестное животное. Вытащив нодати, Ло рассек лед — маленькими блестящими осколками засыпало палубу.

— Как красиво! — воскликнул Чоппер. Ло улыбнулся.  
— Тони-я, — сказал он. — Можно воспользоваться твоим медицинским оборудованием?  
— А что с тобою? — сразу встревожился Чоппер.  
— Давление, — уклончиво ответил Ло.

***

В кабинете Чоппера помимо современного оборудования, Ло обнаружил множество книг и свежие выпуски медицинских журналов со всех концов мира. Здесь даже был «Вестник врачей-садистов», любимый ежемесячный журнал Ло.

— У тебя отличная библиотека, — с восхищением сказал Ло.  
— Ага. Нами дает мне деньги, чтобы я выписывал журналы, а Робин в каждом городе, где мы бываем, водит меня по магазинам и помогает покупать книги.

Ло не придумал, как поделикатнее спросить, и выпалил напрямую:  
— Отношения Луффи и Робин на команду не влияют?  
— Неа, — покачал головой Чоппер.  
— Никого не смущают?  
— А чего смущаться?  
Действительно! Это только Ло от их отношений плохо. Он опустился на больничную койку,  
вертя в руках нодати. Взял пальцами кисточку шнурка, покрутил его. Чоппер запрыгнул ему на колени, нацепив на руку Ло тонометр.  
— Ты побледнел, — сказал Чоппер.

Ло погладил его по шапке. Чоппер записал показания тонометра в маленький синий блокнот. Ло прижался щекой к мечу, в том месте, где на нем был намотан шнурок.  
— Тони-я, а ты понял, о каких отношениях я спрашивал? — внезапно озарило его.  
— Они друзья, — сказал Чоппер.  
— Не пара, не любовники? — уточнил Ло.  
Чоппер фыркнул и захохотал.  
— Надо Усоппу рассказать. Ты такой смешной! Ло схватил его за конечность.  
— Эй! Усоппу говорить не нужно. Я же пациент. Прошу соблюсти врачебную тайну.  
— Идиот! — закружил Чоппер на месте. — Я совсем не радуюсь от того, что ты назвал меня доктором!

***

Ло вернулся на палубу с хорошим настроением. Сомнения отпали, и теперь перед ним открывались новые возможности: он мог сделать Робин своей, мог рассказать ей о своих чувствах.

Ло с нежностью провел пальцами по шнурку на нодати.

— Этот шнурочек что-то значит для тебя? — спросила Робин, незаметно оказавшаяся рядом. Она протянула ему чашку горячего кофе.  
— Когда-то он принадлежал одной красивой девушке, — ответил Ло.  
— Вот как. Я люблю вещи с историей, — она поставила чашку на скамью и провела пальцами по шнурку, задев его руку.  
— У нее были черные волосы и красивые руки, — сказал Ло, наблюдая, как ее пальцы накрыли его. — Она купила апельсины, а в корзинке у нее лежали персики.

Прикосновение исчезло — Робин отодвинулась и поднесла к губам чашку с кофе.  
— Я рада, что мы в альянсе.  
— Не думаешь, что я могу предать вас?  
— Думаю, что тебе очень нужна наша помощь, — с этими словами Робин ушла.

***

Утро принесло отличные новости: Дофламинго отказался от титула. Значит, план Ло работал.

Санджи позвал завтракать, стукнув большой ложкой по перилам. Всех тотчас перестали интересовать новости, и пираты поспешили за едой. Насыпая в миску салат, Ло успел поругаться с Луффи из-за того, что тот стащил его котлету, а потом не заметил, как втянулся в разговор Фрэнки и Усоппа о преимуществах Санни-го.

***

Ло сидел в кресле с книжкой в руках. «Записки чайки по имени Джоржи» оказалась интересной, полной юмора историей о подвигах доктора Морского Дозора. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы играли в мяч, обмениваясь шутками. Услышав смех Робин, Ло оторвался от книги и посмотрел на нее. Как-то Шачи сказал, что Ло умеет общаться с женщинами и легко их очаровывает, но сам он не был в этом уверен. Робин наклонилась, волосы мягкой волной сбежали с плеч, обнажив шею. У Ло возникло острое желание прикоснуться к ней и поцеловать. Мысленно он начал снимать с нее рубашку, гладить груди, потом сорвал шорты… На этом моменте Ло остановился и вернулся к книге — в ней Джоржи лечил очередного горе-любовника от сифилиса. Гадкая венерическая болезнь — то, что надо для душевного спокойствия.  
***

После ужина все стали расходиться спать. Ло, проходя мимо Робин, схватил ее за запястье, и быстро прошептал:  
— Буду ждать тебя в полночь в комнате с аквариумом, — а после заминки добавил. — Приди, пожалуйста.  
Она ничего не ответила, потому что в этот момент на палубу выскочил Усопп и бросился к Ло, засыпав его вопросами о Дофламинго. Ло отпустил руку Робин, и она ушла. Лишь раз обернулась и бросила на него странный взгляд, в котором он не смог ничего прочесть.

***

Ло перекинул меч с одного плеча на другое, прошелся по палубе, склонился через борт, всматриваясь в черноту воды.

— Да что со мной такое?

Мимо, стуча доспехами, прошли Чоппер и Усопп. Они повторяли как заклинание «Дофламинго, покажись!» и сразу после «Нет, сиди, где сидишь!» Снова стало тихо. Ло сделал несколько кругов вокруг мачты, а потом отправился на кухню.  
До полуночи оставалось двадцать минут. Он достал бутылку рома, налил в стакан и выпил одним залпом. Подумал и выпил еще один стакан. Стрелка часов медленно приближалась к двенадцати.

***

Робин разглядывала рыб, сцепив руки за спиною. Ее рассыпанные по плечам волосы блестели в мерцающем свете аквариума, сквозь тонкое платье виднелись очертания тела. Ло застыл в дверях, не зная, что делать.

— Я вижу твое отражение, — сказала Робин и обернулась, улыбаясь глазами.

Ло не мог отвести от нее взгляд. Щемящая нежность расцвела в груди. Он сделал шаг, маленький и неуверенный, а она все смотрела манящим, колдовским взглядом, словно знала, почему пришла сюда. Ло сократил между ними расстояние, одним стремительным движением притянул ее к себе — и поцеловал. Робин никак не отреагировала на поцелуй. Он держал ее в руках, такую нежную и красивую, и не мог отпустить. Только не сегодня. Потому что у них не будет ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни вообще когда-нибудь.

Ло оторвался от Робин и посмотрел в ее глаза, ожидая увидеть в них осуждение. Она подняла руку и положила ему на плечо.  
— Покажешь мне свои татуировки?  
Ло хмыкнул, подхватил ее и перенес на софу.

***

Дрессроза. Новый Мир. 1630 год.

Ветер разгонял серое полотно пыли и вместе с ним уходило отчаяние: в Дрессрозу пришла победа. В соломенной шляпе, с фальшивой бородой и абсолютно не фальшивой улыбкой. Ло лежал на земле; над ним простиралось чистое безоблачное небо. Сердце, которое билось только благодаря Коре, стучало ровно и свободно. Ком подступил к горлу, и слезы покатились по щекам. Он не позволял себе плакать целых тринадцать лет. Всю боль он заменил ненавистью и день за днем, годами, подкармливал свое сердце ее семенами. Но теперь, когда Дофламинго разбит и уничтожен, он освободился от оков мести.

— Идти сможешь? — спросил кто-то. Затем Ло помогли подняться. Он огляделся: Луффи висел на спине у Зоро и спал с безмятежной детской улыбкой на лице. Шляпа болталась на спине.  
— Спасибо, Луффи, — прошептал Ло.  
За чудо. За силу. За то, что сделал невозможное возможным.

***

— Прекратите, идиоты! — ругался Зоро. Каждый раз, когда он клал Усоппа на кровать к Луффи, тот его скидывал.  
Робин перематывала Ло раны. Он избегал ее взгляда. Щеки пылали от ее прикосновений. Думая, что умрет, он повел себя с ней как с обычной путаной. Та ночь была самой прекрасной в его жизни, но он не сказал ей об этом, боялся, что желание жить пересилит долг мести. Страсть к женщине разрушала судьбы и более удачливых и сильных парней, чем он.  
— Фрэнки, сделай что-то со своим глазом. Он как сопля на веревочке, — сказал Зоро.  
Он присел напротив Ло, осмотрел его, вытащил словно фокусник из-за спины бутылку, выдернул зубами пробку и протянул ему.  
— Лучшее лекарство. Сразу полегчает, — сказал он.  
— Я не... — Зоро пихнул ему в рот бутылку. Рядом хихикнула Робин.  
Сил спорить у Ло не осталось. Он послушно принял «лекарство», а потом его положили спать. Зоро подсунул ему под голову подушку, а Робин укрыла покрывалом и мягко коснулась его губ, когда Зоро отвернулся.

***

Новый Мир. 1630 год.

То ли дело было в алкоголе, то ли в гипнотическом взгляде Зоро, но Ло не успел опомниться, как рассказал ему всю трагедию своей жизни. Зоро слушал, не перебивая. Корабль давно погрузился в тишину, последняя свеча сгорела, а Ло говорил и говорил. Над его историей не смеялись, не вздыхали, не плакали. Лишь слушали. Внимательно и с пониманием во взгляде. Зоро ни разу не спросил, кто и почему. Он поверил каждому слову и принял, как есть. Только Луффи с его невероятным чутьем мог найти такого человека себе в команду.

Зоро налил ему еще стакан. Они чокнулись и выпили. У Ло кружилась голова. Морской ветер срывал с головы шляпу.  
— Чувствую себя ужасно, — сказал Ло, закрыв лицо руками. — Зачем я столько пил?  
— Ну, до Нами тебе еще далеко, — усмехнулся Зоро, — но ты подобрался ближе всех. Зоро поднялся, подхватив Ло под руку.  
— В следующий раз порыдаем над моей историей, — сказал он с горечью человека, научившегося смеяться над собою вопреки всему.  
Ло кивнул.  
— Я бы послушал.  
Зоро помог ему дотащиться до одной из кают, где они вдвоем упали на пол и заснули. Ло снились розовые фламинго в очках.

***

Цепляясь за стены, Ло добрался до каюты, в которой поселили Робин. Возле двери спали двое из команды Бартоломео. Переместив их подальше, он постучал, уперся лбом в дверь и стал ждать. Голова немного кружилась, тело болталось, словно на шарнирах. Он все еще был пьян. Поспать удалось не более часа: катаны Зоро свалились ему на голову, в прямом смысле отбив желание спать.

— Открой, открой, открой! — повторял он.  
Дверь резко распахнулась — Ло не удержался на ногах и врезался в Робин.  
— Прости, — пробурчал он, выпрямившись.  
— За то, что решил поспать на моей двери или за то, что разбудил меня посреди ночи? — Робин наклонила голову, улыбаясь. Дерзкая, как и всегда.  
Ло подался вперед и поцеловал ее.  
— Yallume!* — сказала Робин.  
— А? — удивился Ло.  
— Язык древних.  
Робин закрыла дверь, взяла его за руку и потащила в ванную. Включив воду, она затолкала  
его в кабинку душевой.  
— Дьявол! — выругался Ло, когда струи воды побежали по телу, намочив одежду. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Ты похож на бездомного, что неделю не мылся, — строго сказала Робин. — Никогда не приходи ко мне таким грязным.  
Ло открыл рот и закрыл его. Ну да, он не менял одежду после битвы с Дофламинго. Как-то не до того было. Он принялся снимать с себя штаны, одновременно злясь на Робин и на себя. Не нравится он ей! Принцесса какая!  
Робин вернулась с охапкой одежды. Белой! Но он промолчал. Еще ни один мужчина не выиграл спор у женщины, будучи обнаженным. Там, где не носят одежду, женщины обладают абсолютной властью.  
У кофты оказался капюшон с медвежьими ушками. Ло нахмурился. Наверное, потому пираты и не заводят семей, имея дело только со шлюхами: не успеешь оглянуться, а твоя женщина уже напялила на тебя семейные трусы с начесом и дурацкую пижаму, потом заставит сбрить бороду и прилизать волосы.  
— Я хотел поговорить о той ночи, что мы... — промямлил Ло.  
Он рассматривал татуировки на своих руках, не зная, как лучше объясниться. Внезапно он услышал смешок. Ло поднял голову. Робин, прижав руки к щекам, смотрела на него со странным выражением, закусив нижнюю губу.  
— Что такое? — спросил Ло.  
— Lle naa vanima*,— сказала Робин. В ее исполнение древний забытый язык прозвучал как песня.  
— И я снова ничего не понял, — вздохнул Ло.  
— Ты такой милый с этими ушками, — глаза Робин сияли от восторга.  
Ло стянул с головы капюшон.  
— Я тут пытаюсь о серьезных вещах говорить.  
— Я внимательно слушаю.  
Робин подошла к нему и натянула капюшон, поправила, а затем погладила ушки.  
— Я не мешаю тебе своими разговорами? — съязвил Ло. Робин отступила на шаг и внимательно посмотрела на него.  
— Прости. Продолжай. Ло вздохнул.  
— Нет, это я слишком груб. Я хотел сказать, что та ночь... Это было не то, о чем ты могла подумать...  
Робин его не слушала. Она сделала шаг вправо и, наклонившись вперед, заглянула ему за спину.  
— Что еще?  
— Проверяла, есть ли в этом костюме сзади хвостик.  
Безнадежно. Почему он решил, что у них получится разговор? Почему с детской наивностью верил, что с нею возможны отношения? Она же из пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Такая же чокнутая, как ее капитан. Ло натянул на глаза капюшон.  
— Я спать, — пробурчал он.  
— Хорошо, — Робин кивнула, схватила с кресла халат, накинула на плечи и отправилась к двери.  
— Ты куда? — удивился Ло.  
— Тоже пойду спать.  
— Room! Shambles!

Робин упала на кровать. Ло быстро оказался сверху, удерживая ее за запястья, чтобы она не смогла воспользоваться своей силой.

— Ты будешь спать здесь, со мной, — сказал он.

Робин улыбнулась как убийца. Обхватила его ногами, вывернула запястья и, применив неизвестный борцовский прием, свалила на кровать, оказавшись сверху. Выросшие отовсюду  
руки схватили Ло, плотно прижав к кровати.

— Драконий захват, — сказала Робин. Она склонилась и легонько коснулась его губ. — Два года в армии, Траффи-кун, с жестким и суровым командиром, по сравнению с которым ты кажешься милой плюшевой игрушкой.

Она расстегнула ему куртку и провела пальцами по линиям татуировки. Ло не предпринимал никаких попыток освободиться.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он внезапно.  
Глаза Робин сделались большими, рукой она прикоснулась к своим губам, на щеках вспыхнули алые пятна. Она отвела взгляд. Хватка ее рук ослабла. Ло улыбнулся. Махнув пальцами, он переместился, оказавшись позади нее. Он крепко обхватил ее руками, прижав к груди.  
— Ты все это время была в моей сфере, — прошептал он ей на ухо.  
— Чистая победа, мой пират, — сказала Робин, расслабившись в его руках. Сердце Ло сжалось от нежности. Он поцеловал ее в шею, затем погасил свет, снял с нее футболку и мягко опустил на постель. Она обвила его шею руками, и они начали целоваться. Когда он подцепил пальцами резинку ее трусиков, она хихикнула и сказала:  
— Драгон как-то сказал мне, что все революционеры носят красные трусы, потому что у них много красной ткани.  
Ло застыл на секунду, потом скатился с нее и упал рядом, зарывшись лицом в подушку.  
— Я снимаю с нею одежду, а она думает о Драгоне.  
Робин погладила его по волосам (не забыв поиграться с ушками на капюшоне), затем легла рядом, просунула руку ему под плечо и переплела их пальцы. Ее дыхание защекотало шею.  
— Ma emma lath.  
Тишина, наступившая после ее слов, что-то значила. Ло ждал, что Робин объяснит. Но больше она не сказала ни слова.  
Надо ему все же выучить этот древний язык.

***

Ло проснулся в одиночестве. Сбившееся одеяло мешало, путаясь в ногах. Рядом лежала его чистая одежда: кто-то заботливо принес её и аккуратно сложил на стуле. Робин в каюте не было. Одевшись, Ло выбрался наружу. Пираты застыли с отвисшими челюстями, увидев, откуда он вышел. Ло прошел мимо них, не удостоив и кивком. На фальшборте стояли Луффи и Зоро с удочками в руках, а Усопп связывал их пояса.  
— Смотри, чтобы не развязалось! — сказал Зоро, пробуя согнуть свою удочку. — Мне надоело прыгать за ним в воду.  
— Хе-хе, Зоро, — засмеялся Луффи, поправляя шляпу. — Меня волной просто смыло. С кем не бывает?  
— Четыре раза?! — зарычал Зоро.  
— Теперь можешь не волноваться. Это особый узел капитана Усоппа — «Девственная королева».  
— Что за дебильное название? — возмутился Зоро.  
— Секретный узел, что передавался от отца к сыну в моей династии.  
— Круто! — восхищенно запрыгал Луффи. Леска с крючком пролетела в опасной близости от головы Ло.  
— Прекрати прыгать, — сказал Зоро. — Свалишься же опять!  
Ло покачал головой и пошел на кухню. Местный повар попытался всунуть ему вместо кофе пепел. Ло пришлось доходчиво объяснить, почему пепел не входит в число его любимых блюд. Побледневший повар выскочил из кухни, зовя бабушку. С чашкой кофе Ло вышел на палубу. Робин сидела в кресле с коктейлем в руках, а вокруг нее кружили и ползали пираты Бартоломео.  
— И в такие моменты понимаешь, что наш Санджи — абсолютно нормальный парень, — вздохнул рядом Усопп.  
Ло кивнул. Он выбрал кресло рядом с Робин и уселся в него.  
— Здоровенная рыба! — заорал Луффи, и все бросились на крик, оставив Ло наедине с Робин.  
Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, наслаждаясь напитками. Ло отставил чашку, придвинул кресло и слегка наклонился вперед, чтобы ее поцеловать. Вдруг чья-то рука сжала плечо и с силой вдавила в спинку кресла. Перед глазами замаячил клубок из желто-зеленых поясов.  
— Такого просто не может быть! — сказал Зоро, чья рука держала Ло стальной хваткой.  
— Не-не, Зоро, — Луффи уселся на поручень кресла Робин, закрыв ее. — Я же говорю: тот слон сам виноват. Он не хотел делиться бананами.  
— Слоны не едят бананы, — сказал Зоро.  
— Тот ел. Ты совсем тупой? Остров необитаем. Надо же им было что-то есть, — Луффи сложил руки на груди с самым серьезным видом.

Зоро дернул сплетенный клубок.  
— Чертов узел. Никак не развязывается, — он схватился за катану, но Луффи вытянул руку и остановил его.  
— Не режь. Я люблю этот пояс. Усопп!!! Ты где?! Развяжи свой деревянный узел?  
— Девственный, — поправил Зоро.  
— Какая разница? — хмыкнул Луффи.  
Терпение Ло достигло предела.  
— Эй, вы двое!  
— О, Траффи? — Луффи вытаращил глаза в наигранном удивлении.  
— И ты тут? — вторил ему Зоро. — Не заметил.  
Встав плечом к плечу, полностью отрезав Робин от Ло, Луффи и Зоро усиленно изображали удивление пополам с восторгом.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал Зоро.  
— Немного бледный. Но так ничего, — кивнул Луффи, а потом обернулся к Зоро и спросил:  
— Мы же искали еще одного игрока для джанги?  
Зоро почесал затылок.  
— Точно.  
— Лломео-лео! — закричал Луффи. — Готовь стол для джанги. Траффи играет с нами.  
— Я не собираюсь, — ответил Ло. Его левый глаз начал дергаться.  
— Отличная игра, — сказал Зоро, когда они с Луффи подхватили Ло за руки и потащили за собой.  
— Веселая, жуть, — добавил Луффи. — Зоро, напомни правила.  
— Долго рассказывать. Сам говори!  
— Усопп!!! Правила джанги— манги!!  
— Звали? — Усопп появился из-за угла с бутербродом в руке. — Джанга — старая и интеллектуальная игра для самых смелых и азартных.  
— Да-да, Траффи, я же говорю, игра — супер!  
Ло услышал позади смех Робин.

***

Зоро заснул за столом с картами в руках, что не мешало Луффи ходить за него и делать ставки. Выигрывал Усопп, но учитывая, что «самые важные» правила он вспоминал посредине игры, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Бартоломео ходил осторожно, чтобы случайно не выиграть у своих кумиров.  
— Зоро, ты снова получил «джангу», — захихикал Усопп. Зоро приоткрыл сонный глаз, Луффи быстро поставил перед ним стакан, не забыв стащить орешки из его миски. Зоро потянулся за стаканом, а Луффи выхватил из его рук карту и сделал ход. Ло поднялся из-за стола.  
— Я — пас, — сказал он.  
— Ты куда? — спросил Луффи.  
Ло проигнорировал его вопрос и вышел. Чего он вообще сел с ними играть?  
Спускаясь по винтовой лестнице на нижнюю палубу, Ло столкнулся с Робин. Она поднялась на одну ступеньку выше и поцеловала его. Ло схватил ее за руку и перенес их в кладовку под лестницей. Оказавшись в темноте и наступив ногой на ведро, Ло вздохнул:  
— Не лучшая моя идея.  
Робин засмеялась, обхватила его руками за шею и прижалась всем телом.  
— Зато ты не будешь видеть, как я волнуюсь.  
— Никогда не видел, чтобы ты волновалась. Ты всегда такая хладнокровная. Робин легонько укусила его за ухо.  
— Я волнуюсь, только когда мы с тобой остаемся вдвоем и могу наболтать всякого.  
Ло крепко обнял ее. Темнота стала его спасителем, и Робин не увидела горящих щек и глупой счастливой улыбки на лице.

***

Вечером Ло пришел к Робин в каюту. Она сидела в окружении подушек и листала книгу, рядом лежал блокнот, в котором она конспектировала прочитанное. Ло поставил нодати у стены и залез к Робин на кровать. Несколько минут он смотрел на нее, уверенный, что она и не заметила, как он вошел.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой, — сказал Ло.  
— Только после того, как Луффи станет королем пиратов, а я узнаю тайну потерянного века. Ло выхватил у нее из рук книгу и отложил.  
— Я не шутил, — процедил Ло.  
— Я тоже, — Робин поджала губы.  
— И почему это Луффи? Я могу стать королем пиратов!  
— Нет, ты не станешь, — Робин подвинулась к нему. — Ты ведь сам этого не хочешь.  
— Глупости. Мои амбиции никуда не делись.  
Робин обняла его и поцеловала, повалив на подушки.  
— Ты теперь сам не позволишь никому, кроме него, занять этот трон.  
— Это как-то... — Робин заткнула ему рот поцелуем. Ло сжал ее за плечи, остановив.  
— Подожди. Ты правда согласна стать моей? — спросил он. Легкость, с которой она приняла предложение, нервировала.  
— Да. Я же говорила тебе о моих чувствах.  
— Когда это было? — удивился Ло.  
— Ma emma lath*, — произнесла Робин уже слышанную им фразу. Блеск ее глаз, румянец на щеках сделали ее неописуемо красивой.  
— Робин, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но этот язык во всем мире понимаешь только ты. Робин засмеялась и спрятала лицо у него на груди.  
— Я люблю тебя, Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло!  
— Я догадывался, — важно произнес Ло. Хотя едва сдержался, чтобы не закричать от счастья. Никогда еще он не был так счастлив.

***

Где-то в Новом Мире. 1631 год  
— Вивркарта моя у вас есть, номер ден-ден муши также, — сказал Ло.  
Лопасти винтов пенили воду, субмарина была готова к отплытию. Ло собрался навестить могилу Корасона. Все эти годы он так и не решился это сделать, но теперь очень хотелось похвастаться, каким он стал благодаря ему.  
— Не забывайте, что мы в альянсе и не лезьте без меня в неприятности.  
— А с тобою можно? — спросил Усопп.  
— Зоро, ну ты и дурак, — захохотал Луффи. Он даже не пытался делать вид, что слушает.  
Они сбивали с дерева орехи, один из них стукнул Зоро по голове. Нами и Усопп синхронно вздохнули.  
— Мы все записываем, так что не волнуйся, — сказала Нами.  
— Не влезать в неприятности, — пробормотал Чоппер возле уха. Незаметно для Ло он примостился на плече.  
— Как быстро ты приплывешь на помощь? — спросил Усопп.  
— Очень быстро.  
— В случае эвакуации твой корабль примет двух человек и одно маленькое животное? — спросила Нами.  
Ло утвердительно кивнул. Сзади послышались крики его команды. Они окружили Робин и что-то у нее выспрашивали. Ло устремился к ним.  
— Робин-сан, — сказал Пенгвин. — А капитан хорошо себя ведет?  
Ло схватил Робин за плечи и вытащил из круга.  
— Прекратите к ней цепляться!  
Бепо обнял Ло и Робин, прижав к груди.  
— А мы с собою ее заберем? — спросил Бепо.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Ло, выбравшись из мехового плена.  
— Я вас заберу! — закричал Луффи, грозя кулаком. — Она моя! — Усопп стукнул его по голове. — Наша!  
Пираты Сердца поднялись на корабль. Ло погладил Робин по плечу.  
— Дождись меня.

Робин схватила его капюшон, потянула вперед и, спрятав за ним их лица, поцеловала. Огромная тень накрыла остров. С неба падал Кайдо...

___________________

Робин использует синдарин (один из эльфийских языков), который в данном тексте выступает как забытый язык.  
*— Yallume! — Наконец— то!  
*— Lle naa vanima — Ты (Вы) прекрасен! *— Ma emma lath — Ты моя любовь.


End file.
